Love Potions Trouble
by lyndimonica
Summary: Hermione membuat Ramuan Cinta untuk persiapan ujian NEWT. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Harry yang meminum Ramuan Cinta itu? HHr. RnR please? :


A/N: hei! Well ini mungkin second ff saya, tapi yang pertama masih in-progress, lagi males nerusin. Eh tau-tau tadi pagi dapet ide buat ff baru. Heheh. Disini pairingnya tetep HHr, secara saya HHr maniak. Segala typo maupun ke-random-an pada cerita ini murni kesalahan teknis otak saya. *bighug*. Nah disini Tahun Keenam Harry dkk, forget about Voldy and Ginny. Soalnya peran yang paling nonjol disini ya cuma Harry, Hermione, dan Ron.

Disclaimer: all characters are Mom Jo's. I own nothing. Just the plot and Harry and Hermy. *diborgol*

Rated: pengennya K+ juga sih, tapi T aja deh.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger membawa setumpuk buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan untuk ia pelajari sebagai persiapan ujian NEWT yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai setahun lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa harus mempelajari dari awal segala macam yang akan diujikan saat NEWT. Apalagi sekarang Harry mulai menyainginya dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Bahkan mungkin Harry lebih baik darinya untuk saat ini. Demi Tuhan, ia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu terobsesi untuk belajar dan menjadi yang paling pintar di kelas.

Hermione memanjat masuk ke dalam lubang lukisan dengan hati-hati untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sementara tangannya membawa setumpuk buku tebal. Ia menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja dekat perapian -tempat favoritnya untuk belajar- dan duduk di sofa berlengan yang sangat nyaman. Hermione mulai membuka buku _Ramuan Tingkat Tujuh _serta daftar materi ujian NEWT yang diberikan Profesor Slughorn secara cuma-cuma padanya.

Hermione mulai membaca materi-materi ujian teori dan ujian praktek sambil sesekali membuka halaman buku _Ramuan Tingkat Tujuh_-nya. Matanya berhenti sejenak saat menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dalam daftar materi ujian praktek NEWT. Ramuan Cinta. Jadi mereka harus membuat Ramuan Cinta di ujian praktek? Itu tidak begitu sulit menurut Hermione (menurut Fred dan George juga). Ia sudah pernah membaca Petunjuk Pembuatan Ramuan Cinta sebelumnya. Namun ia sama sekali belum pernah mencoba membuatnya. Yah, untuk apa juga ia membuat Ramuan Cinta? Namun saat ini ia tertarik untuk membuat Ramuan tersebut. Bukan, bukan untuk memberinya kepada seseorang, hanya sebagai latihan untuk persiapan awalnya. Well, ia akan membuat Ramuan Cinta.

* * *

Hermione sudah hampir menyelesaikan Ramuan Cinta-nya. Ia mengerjakannya dalam ruang kelas Ramuan yang dengan senang hati dipinjamkan oleh Profesor Slughorn padanya. Ia hampir melompat-lompat kegirangan saat Profesor Slughorn mengatakan padanya bahwa bahan-bahan untuk membuat Ramuan Cinta sudah tersedia lengkap di ruang bahan ramuan.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir satu-setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat ramuan tersebut, ia selesai. Warna dan tekstur ramuannya sudah mirip dengan petunjuk yang ada di buku. Ia memasukkan ramuannya ke dalam botol kecil untuk diuji coba.

Ia sudah memikirkan akan menguji coba Ramuannya untuk memastikan ia membuatnya dengan benar. Ia akan meminta salah satu dari anak kelas dua atau tiga (setidaknya bukan anak kelas satu) yang bersedia meminum Ramuan Cintanya, tentu saja dengan Penangkalnya. Hermione sudah meminta Penangkal Ramuan Cinta dari Profesor Slughorn. Semoga berhasil dengan uji cobanya!

* * *

Hermione telah menemukan seorang anak laki-laki kelas tiga bernama Mike Dawson yang bersedia meminum Ramuan Cinta buatannya beserta Penangkalnya dengan imbalan 2 galleon. Ia mulai merasa menjadi seperti Fred dan George. Tapi, yah, ini bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, bukan? Lagipula ia sudah meminta Penangkal Racun pada Profesor Slughorn untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Ramuannya malah membuat orang lain keracunan. Ia memasukkan Ramuan Cinta ke dalam Jus Labu Kuning yang ia bawa dari Aula Besar agar saat meminum ini Mike tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Saat ia memanjat melewati lubang lukisan, ia baru ingat esai Arithmancy-nya belum ia selesaikan. Padahal esai itu harus dikumpulkan besok. Mungkin ia harus memberitahu Mike bahwa uji cobanya diundur. Ia menaruh Jus-Labu-berisi-Ramuan-Cinta-nya di sebelah perkamen esai panjangnya yang belum selesai dan berlari menuju kamar Mike.

Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan mulai mengerjakan esainya hingga larut malam.

* * *

Harry Potter baru saja keluar dari kantor Profesor Snape, menyusuri koridor menuju Asrama Gryffindor dan membayangkan ruang rekreasinya yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia baru selesai menjalani detensinya dengan Snape. Seperti biasa, ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan membuatnya mual. Ia diperintahkan Profesor Snape untuk memindahkan benda seperti mata ular yang agak kelewat besar seukuran bola tenis ke dalam tabung-tabung baru. Tanpa bantuan sihir ataupun benda-benda lain, harus dengan tangan telanjangnya sendiri.

Tepat pada saat ia mulai merasa akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Profesor Snape menyuruhnya berhenti dan kembali ke Asrama. Ia merasa sangat lega meskipun tangannya masih penuh dengan lendir yang dihasilkan benda-benda tadi.

Setelah menyebutkan kata kunci pada Si Nyonya Gemuk, ia memanjat lubang lukisan dan masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor yang –seperti dugaannya- hangat dan nyaman. Di sini sudah sepi sekali, hanya ada Hermione yang tertidur pulas di atas perkamen panjang di depan perapian.

Harry sudah akan membangunkan Hermione supaya ia pindah ke kamar saat mata Harry menangkap sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Tepat di sebelah perkamen panjang yang sekarang ditiduri oleh Hermione. Jus Labu Kuning. Minuman kesukaannya. Ia sudah merasa sangat haus sejak saat di dalam Kantor Snape.

'Mungkin itu milik Hermione' pikir Harry. Barangkali kalau ia meminumnya sedikit Hermione tak akan keberatan. Atau mungkin meminum semuanya dan mengisi ulangnya? Ah, ia baru dua hari yang lalu mempelajari Mantra Pengisi-Ulang dan berhasil mempraktekkannya dengan baik. Pilihan kedua sangat menggoda. Baiklah, pilihan kedua.

Ia meraih gelas berisi Jus Labu Kuning itu dan menghabiskan Jusnya dengan sekali tegukan. Harry mengecap dan mengeluarkan suara 'ah' pelan sementara tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas meraih tongkatnya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia mengucapkan mantra Pengisi-Ulang, dan gelas itu sekarang sudah penuh kembali dengan Jus Labu Kuning.

Saat ia mengembalikan gelasnya ke tempat semula, matanya tak sengaja menatap ke arah Hermione yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia menatapnya dengan seksama, ia sudah pernah melihat Hermione tertidur lelap seperti ini. Namun tidurnya kali ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya.. terpesona. Ia tak pernah menyadarinya sebelum ini, Hermione terlihat begitu.. cantik.

Sekarang Harry merasa rela menyerahkan apapun yang dimilikinya untuk bisa duduk disamping Hermione dan melihatnya saja. Untuk bisa melihatnya terus. Untuk bisa melihat Hermione selamanya.

"Kau sangat sangat cantik, Hermione" ucap Harry tanpa sadar.

* * *

Hermione terbangun dan tersentak kaget saat melihat Harry yang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tak bisa mengartikan senyum Harry, namun ia tahu ada yang lain dari senyumnya. Lebih tepatnya, ada yang 'aneh' dari senyumnya.

"Tidurmu sepertinya nyenyak sekali" kata Harry, masih dengan senyum 'aneh'nya.

"Ehm, yeah, aku lelah sekali, Harry. Harus mengerjakan esai Arithmancy-ku sampai satu meter."

"Aku suka melihatmu tertidur seperti itu."

"Maaf?"

"Aku suka melihatmu tertidur seperti itu, Hermione."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau pasti tahu maksudku. Aku suka melihatmu tertidur. Bahkan mungkin aku suka melihatmu saat apapun. Saat kau belajar, saat kau tertawa, saat kau balas memandangku seperti saat ini. Intinya aku suka melihatmu dan memandangmu dengan caraku"

Mata Hermione melebar, "Harry, kau diapakan oleh Snape tadi? Apakah dia memberimu Ramuan Cinta atau semacamnya?"

Hermione tersadar. Ramuan Cinta?. Mata Hermione secara otomatis bergerak ke arah Jus-Labu-berisi-Ramuan-Cintanya di sebelah perkamennya. Masih penuh, belum ada yang meminumnya.

Harry tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya bergerak semakin dekat dan dekat ke arah Hermione.

"Kau serius, Harry? Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda." tanya Hermione dengan nada tajam.

"Aku serius, Hermy." Hening sejenak. "Aku menyukaimu."

Hermione mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Ia menyukainya?. Oh Tuhan, Harry benar-benar tidak waras.

Wajah Harry mendekat ke wajahnya. Hermione terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Wajah Harry semakin dekat, sekarang Hermione bahkan bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya di mata hijau cemerlang milik Harry.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ron dengan nada tajam dan dingin. Giginya mengertak saat melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang melakukan hal yang selama ini ditakuti olehnya. Mereka 'hampir' berciuman.

Hermione tersentak dan menjauhkan diri dari Harry. Pipinya merona merah. Ia terlihat salah tingkah dan memandang Ron dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kami akan berciuman, tentu saja, kenapa masih bertanya?" kata Harry yang sama sekali tak terlihat merasa bersalah, ia malah melempar pandang sebal ke arah Ron.

"Tidak, Ron. Tadi kami hanya.. Dia hanya.."

Ron memotongnya, "Berciuman, ya aku tahu, silakan diteruskan, aku tak akan mengganggu."

Ron berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar, menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki, dan membanting pintu menutup.

Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry dan Hermione saat ini. Ia kemarin baru saja merasa Harry menyukai adiknya, Ginny. Namun sekarang apa yang dilakukan Harry? Dia mencium Hermione. Hermione! Kenapa harus Hermione? Ia memang sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak dulu. Hermione dengan Harry lebih cocok daripada dengannya. Siapa dia dibanding dengan Sang Terpilih? Siapa yang akan memilihnya? Tentu saja tidak ada.

Ron berbaring di atas kasurnya, perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya.

Sakit.

* * *

sekian chapter 1, gimana? RnR?

update-an mungkin agak lama :( lyndi lagi ulangan di sekolah, jadi fokus ulangan dulu :' maap ya

trims for read :)


End file.
